Rosedragon Ficlets
by readitsexy
Summary: A bunch of random short ficlets with the Maleficent/Aurora pairing.
1. Parent Teacher Conference

**jackharnkess** answered:teacher!maleficent, student!aurora, telling auroras parents about their taboo relationship

Okay, today is the day. I've been dating my girlfriend for a few months now, and I had to break the news to my parents before they found out first. There's was only a few little problems. They didn't even know I liked girls. They didn't know I was actively dating one. And that girl was actually my college professor. Oh, and she happened to be one of my father's ex's from when they were in college.

I had intended to sigh to calm my nerves, but I was instead holding my breath for a good minute. I only released the air when Maleficent touched my hand.

I looked down at her hand on mine and then up at her. She had this magical way of making me feel safe without saying anything. It was stressful that my parents were not going to take any of this news well. Lots of kids were disowned by their parents for being gay, and put under house arrest for dating a teacher. And this was both of those misfortunes being told to both of my parents in the same day, no warning.

But Maleficent had promised that I was more than welcome to live with her if it came to that. So even if my parents hated me, I would at least have somewhere to go where someone loved me.

"Are you sure you want to still do this, Aurora?"

I smiled at her. She was so sweet, always asking my approval. This had been the third time she asked me, and her concern for my well-being will forever mean the world to me.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to keep you a secret anymore." I looked out the car door at my parents house. "Plus, mom and dad are probably wondering why some stranger's car has been parked in their driveway for so long."

She nodded and we both got out of the car at the same time, making our way up the sidewalk to my parents house. I knocked on the door and waited. Thankfully my mother answered the door. She was more sensible than my father was, so at least Maleficent would make it through the door.

"Aurora!" she exclaimed. "You didn't call and tell me you were bringing company, I would've made something." She let us come in, and of course my father was home. And he was not happy to see Maleficent in the slightest.

I looked back at her, and she remained inexpressive, the way she always did when she was trying to make the impression that she's better than everyone in the room. I stifled a laugh as I took a seat on the couch, and she sat beside me.

"Mom, this is Maleficent!" I motioned toward her, and the two shook each other's hand.

"Nice to meet you!" said mother. "You're Aurora's teacher, correct? Maleficent Moors?"

"Yes, that's me." Maleficent smiled kindly at her. I could tell that she liked my mom. That was important to me. But unfortunately now my mother knew she was my teacher.

"Aurora talks about your class all the time. But she never mentioned that you were her teacher!" There was a reason I left that part out. "Stefan, come in here, don't be rude. Come and meet Aurora's friend."

"We've met." he replied, taking a seat in his usual chair across from the couch. He was angry.

I gulped, looking between the two as mom got some refreshments for us. She came back and sat in her own hair next to my father. Each chair complemented them. Mom's was soft and comfortable. Dad's was wooden and rough.

"Mom, Dad. I have something to tell you." I took a deep breath and looked at Maleficent. She nodded at me assuringly. This was it. I braced myself for the crying, the yelling, and for my father to tell me that I was never his daughter. But it had to be said. I couldn't bare withholding the truth from them any longer. "I'm gay."

There was an uncomfortable pause. But at least my mother was... smiling?

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry." she said. Why was she sorry? "You didn't have to worry about telling us that. We're your parents. And we love you no matter who you love."

I could've cried. My father wasn't throwing things, and my mother was her compassionate self like I always knew her to be. How could I have ever thought that she would ever disown me? Instead of crying, I smiled wide and grabbed Maleficent's hand. She had always supported me, been someone I could trust. And now I could share my life with her. "Then in that case, Maleficent and I-"

"Yes, we know." My father said. He may have been angry, He had every right to be. But he wasn't exploding. So that was good.

I continued. "And I know the age difference is-"

My mother spoke this time. "We're very glad that you feel comfortable enough to share this with us, it shows great maturity on your part."

"And the power disparity might seem - "

My mother stood up and went to the kitchen. "Does she have any food preferences we should be aware of when we invite her to dinner?" She came back with her magnetic marker board. She was going to write this down. It was adorable.

"I have no food preferences, but I'm-"

"She's allergic to iron."

"Well then I'll finally have a use for the ceramic flatware I've been dying to use!"


	2. Receiving an Invitation

Innocent!Aurora summoning Demon!Maleficent

There had been multiple warnings on every website, in every book, and from every person familiar with everything demon-related. Do not treat demons like they're a joke. Do not mess with them to prove they don't exist. Don't summon them as a "test" just to see what happens. Don't even try it. Don't even think about it. Just stay away.

While there were a million different ways to summon a demon, there was only one word of advice: do not summon a demon.

But Aurora had tried everything else. She'd been good. She'd been patient. She'd been kind. To make sure she had good karma. She tried meditation. She used Ouija boards. She prayed to God. None of it worked. And all of it was things that Aurora was entirely comfortable doing, and she genuinely believed all the practices. But now she was trying something that genuinely frightened her. It was her last resort.

She had studied the articles, read the books, and knew everything of what do to and what not to do, and she still wasn't sure if she was ready. But she had to try before she lost her nerve. She was already in this deep.

The books said that summoning a demon required multiple people to do it, and multiple skilled people to do it correctly. She was only one person, and she hoped that she was strong enough to do it alone.

The candles were lit, the circles were drawn, and the books were kept close by, already opened to page references just in case she forgot something.

She wasn't sure which demon to summon, so she guessed the name that she found most interesting, and called her aloud: "Maleficent."

Aurora expected a rather flashy entrance, but what she got was an even flashier demon. A tall pale woman dressed stylishly in dark feathers and snake skins. Even her twisty horns were wrapped at the base in those skins. She had an unimaginably handsome face, with sharp cheekbones, succulent red lips, and glowing green eyes with flecks of gold in them. She was absolutely breathtaking.

The books had said that a demon will appear in what one finds more attractive. It was a bit startling to Aurora that in the back of her mind this was a woman she found most enticing. It was distracting.

It appeared to finally register in the demon's mind just who summoned her. "Well… How quaint. I never thought someone as innocent as you would summon me."

"T-The book says that I have to state my business, you have to help me, a-and then you-you leave."

The demon, Maleficent, nodded.

"I… I just want to be clear that I don't- want to be possessed. And I don't want you bound to me for all eternity."

Maleficent chuckled. It was sexy. "I doubt either of us would want that."

Aurora gulped. "I want you to help me find my parents. Please."

"Oh?"

"I've lived with my aunts my entire life. But they lied to me… about everything. My said my parents were dead, but they're alive and they won't tell me where they are. They're forcing me to marry and... I have no one to turn to."

"So you turned to the darkest of rituals."

Aurora nodded, but continued to stare at her feet. It felt silly being said out loud. Surely there were others out there with far worse problems than her own. There were children who didn't have parents or relatives. There were children being married to men old enough to be their grandfather. And surely Philip was a nice man… Maybe she should close the gate between worlds now and forget all of this ever happened.

"It's a little late to feel regret, beastie." Maleficent said. "And your intentions are true, otherwise you would not have been able to summon me." The young woman looked up at the demon. "And so I shall help you."

Aurora grinned from ear to ear, ecstatic about… well everything. The spell had worked, her parents were alive, and this demon, this lovely woman was going to help her. She didn't think little of her or mock her like Aurora believed a demon would. She was doing something no one else was willing to do. She was so overcome with joy, she ran over the the devil's trap she'd set, and gave Maleficent a big hug.

If Aurora could see, she would've witnessed the demon's eyes growing large in surprise, but her face otherwise not moving. It was the most responsive she'd been about anything in centuries.

They started their journey, getting on the next train up town. No one had commented on the taller woman's attire, because to them, she was what they found most attractive. It was the best way to travel without gathering suspicion.

Maleficent had told Aurora that her mother had died only recently, but her father was still well and living just north of the city. The girl couldn't have been happier about being reunited with her father. She told the demon that she always imagined that she looked just like her mother, but that she had her father's eyes, and inherited his kindness. That he would teach her how to fish, and maybe he owned a big business and he would teach her how to run it. It warmed Maleficent's heart. If she had one to speak of.

When they neared their destination, Maleficent was getting more weary, and Aurora noticed. Her father didn't live in an extravagant house. He didn't even live in a modest one. Instead, he lived in a grey apartment that, to anyone who wasn't Aurora, was rather depressing to look at. The girl was just too excited to see past it, too excited to have a real family again.

"Oh, thank you so much, Malefi-" Aurora looked to her side. She was gone. The books had said that a demon needed proper closure to the ritual or else the summoner would be bound to the demon forever. Perhaps Aurora did it wrong, and Maleficent could only stay until she filled her request. Or maybe she was able to leave this entire time and didn't.

If that was the case, Aurora had hoped that she would've been able to say a proper good-bye. She frowned, but made her way into the building to finally meet her father.

Not even a week had passed, and Aurora was regretting finding her father. She was right about him owning a business. But he never bothered to go to work. It would've been understandable if he used that free time to spend with his newfound daughter. But instead, he drank, and broke everything in his apartment. He kept Aurora locked in her room, which she was secretly grateful for. Who knew if she was going to be the next thing he broke.

He acted like he never even wanted her to begin with. Maybe that's why she ended up living with her aunts in the first place. But they had never wanted her either. As soon as she was of age, they betrothed her to the highest bidder, and the closer it got for the day for her to leave, she noticed the happier they got.

Again she pondered if she should've left them at all, and maybe she should have married Philip. She may not have been able to love him, but would it have been impossible to befriend him?

Another crash, this time it was close to her door.

She had to leave. She had no where to go, but she knew she couldn't stay there. Then she remembered the demon. Maleficent. If she summoned her again, then she'd be able to help her again. But when she looked around, she realized what little she had. She had a mattress, and a lamp without a shade. No candles, no herbs, no chalk, and certainly no memory of the incantations she'd used before.

But she needed her. She was the only one in the entire universe she could trust, the only one who would help her and not think her a burden.

She cried out her name, "Maleficent!"

"I'm here."


	3. Preen Queen

**adjuvantqasida** answered: Aurora grooming Maleficent's wings for her after she gets them back? that cabinet was pretty dusty…

**snarkaholic** answered: Hi! Hmm…how about Aurora finally convinces Maleficent to take a bath with her?

Aurora watched a safe distance away from Maleficent as the faerie vigorously flapped her wings to the ground, kind of like how Aunt, er… Knotgrass would shake out the rug if it was too dirty.

The young queen wondered for a moment before it dawned on her as to why her godmother was doing that. After all the events that happened, and the two of them finally had a moment's peace together, Maleficent had noticed that her wings were filthy and caked with dust after nearly twenty years of confinement in an iron case.

When the faerie shook her wings, it seemed like the powerful gusts of wind she made was causing all the trees and plants to bow away from her. Grass and bugs were blown about and dirt was kicked up, but other than that no permanent damage was done.

Aurora saw Maleficent tuck her wings back and lower her head. She saw her shoulders sigh, and without saying anything, she drew her wing forward and started running her fingers over individual feathers. What was she doing? Picking off the dust grain by grain? Aurora may not have known much about wing-care, but that definitely did not seem like a very efficient way to go about it.

She hurried over to her godmother and asked her if she could help. She nodded, and she started mimicking her on the opposite wing. She could sense Maleficent's agitation and thought it'd be nice to help her.

"If I may ask, godmother, what are we doing?"

Maleficent looked back at her, probably wondering why Aurora thought to do something without prior knowledge as to what it was. Then she said, "Preening."

"Oh! Like what Diaval does to his feathers?" she asked, continuing the task at hand with more fervor.

"Yes, similar." Only of course Maleficent couldn't use her mouth to do it. That would be silly.

"And this… gets them clean?"

"For the most part." She explained that flying got the worst of it off, but there was still that grimy layer of dust that stuck to her feathers. Aurora figured it was uncomfortable and itchy.

"I see other birds use water to clean their feathers. Like when I see ducks splashing around in the brook," Aurora suggested.

A pause. "I am not a duck."

The girl wanted to laugh at that remark, but laughing wouldn't make her godmother feel better about the situation. "I just mean, let's go to the lake and run some water on them. That should help!"

The faerie considered this silently. She was getting desperate after all. She nodded and led the way to the lake, since Aurora hadn't gotten quite as familiar with the Moors yet. They held hands for the entire walk.

The lake was a fairly populated spot, especially in the mid-afternoon. The wallerbogs were contributing mud (when they weren't throwing it at each other), the water faeries were playing with each others' hair, animals were drinking. While it was a tranquil sight to most, Maleficent felt it was too crowded. Perhaps they should have waited until nightfall when Maleficent didn't have to humiliate herself in front of her fellow fae.

As if they sensed her embarrassment, most of the Fair Folk and animals cleared out when they saw the two queens. There was no fear, but a mutual respect for giving them privacy. For the most part. The water faeries, however, remained. Aurora thought it was because this was their home, but Maleficent knew it was because deep down they were trying to be rude.

Paying no attention to any eyes watching, Maleficent shed her brown cloak, and laid it over a nearby boulder. She hadn't noticed Aurora staring at her with anticipation.

With her wings folded, Maleficent's back couldn't be seen by Aurora, who was standing a few feet behind her. With her wings outstretched, Aurora saw everything, and it caused her to blush more than she could ever remember. Even her dreams about dancing with princes didn't bring this much color to her face.

The great faerie reluctantly waded into the water, testing its temperature, her wings stretched far out over the surface. She didn't like getting her wings wet. It was true, she wasn't a duck, because unlike a duck, Maleficent's feathers could get wet. And it was uncomfortable. She thought a moment, and then decided that once she sat out in the sun for a while, it would be worth the next few hours of discomfort just to feel clean again.

As her godmother descended into the water, Aurora watched the lake's surface as it made its way up the older woman's body. Yes, she was watching the water and not everything it was about to touch. Maybe.

She was snapped out of her trance at the sound of Maleficent dunking her wings under the water, then bringing them out again and repeating the motion. She looked to be struggling a bit.

"Had you never bathed before?" For all Aurora knew, the Fair Folk were just naturally clean at all times.

"I have," Maleficent stated as she continued her actions. "But I never get my wings wet if I can avoid it." She never had dust on them before either. Before Stefan, they were in constant movement, and were never intolerably dirty in her entire life.

"Here, let me help you." Aurora offered.

"That's quite all right, Auror-" The faerie turned around slowly and saw the young queen discard her own dress, tossing it on top of her cloak on the rock. What was she doing? Didn't she realize they were out in the open where anyone could see? Maleficent never cared if her naked self was present to the entire Moors, but Aurora on the other hand… well Aurora may not have cared, but Maleficent did. She didn't want anyone else - er, anyone - seeing her like this.

The faerie looked about in every direction but Aurora's, a slight blush made apparent. "Is that necessary?" She nearly tripped over her words.

"I didn't want to get my dress wet, godmother," she retorted simply, coming up behind her. She could have asked if it was alright, but she figured that Maleficent would need some convincing that Aurora simply didn't have patience for.

Like when Aurora would brush her hair, she started at the tips of Maleficent's primary feathers, running her hands over them to better get the grime off them, and worked her way up.

Maleficent's body shivered, even though the water was not cold to her. She loved her wings to be pet (by Aurora only since no one else was trusted enough to let touch them) and just feeling the cool water run through them after the soft dainty fingers just felt like an incredibly intimate moment for her. Them being bare together intensified that intimacy, even though what they were doing was innocent… enough.

Aurora was leisurely stroking both wings, getting closer to the shoulder blades. Maleficent tilted her head, brushing her hair to her font so that Aurora could clean the hard-to-reach areas at the base. The young queen found herself admiring her faerie godmother. She'd never seen her from this angle before. It deserved better appreciation. The sharpness of her shoulder blades. The dip of her back. How the wings were connected to her. And how there were little feathers flourishing from that part of the skin. She was quite smitten.

Not too far away the water faeries were giggling watching them. It wasn't any more annoying than usual to Maleficent, that was until the faeries started kissing each other, or at least pretending to. It was not amusing.

Then she started having thoughts of kissing Aurora in the water, and she felt the need to shake those away. She mustn't think of her in that manner. It was indecent of her, considering Aurora's innocence to the whole practice, Though Maleficent was only slightly more familiar with it. Realistically speaking, that would be a learning experience for them both…

No, stop that, Maleficent told herself. If Aurora wants to, she would let you know. Simple as that, leave it be.

Maleficent felt a tender touch to her back, and it sent a spark through her entire body, even to the tips of her feathers. Aurora was kissing her. Her lips were lingering on that one spot for what felt like minutes, and left Maleficent in awe once they left her skin.

The faerie looked back at Aurora curiously, eyes locking onto hers. Not so much asking why she did that, as to why she stopped. No words were exchanged, but the young woman seemed to read her just fine, and kissed her there again, this time more modestly, before tucking her arms beneath her wings to wrap them around her waist. She hugged her, resting her soft cheek on Maleficent's shoulder, pressing her breasts against her back, and sighing into her.

Suddenly those watching eyes were forgotten by the taller faerie, and she started inattentively lacing her fingers into Aurora's. She's so soft. And so close. But still not close enough. And Maleficent felt so light-headed, so happy, that if her wings weren't soaked, she probably would have flown from joy with Aurora still hanging onto her.

When the young woman shifted, Maleficent took that as an opportunity to turn around. Minding her wing, the faerie faced her human companion, who was simply smiling at her, in a manner that was resemblant to when she awoke from her deep sleep. She had the most contagious of smiles, and it affected Maleficent no less than anyone.

"Can I kiss you?" It's Aurora asking this time.

But Maleficent doesn't answer, because she's already kissing her.


	4. Disney Night

**23rdhunter** answered: Alternate!universe malora watching Disney's Sleeping Beauty together?

Ever since Rose graduated from high school, she and her old teacher, Mal, started to openly see each other (openly to the world, but secretly behind the backs of Rose's overwhelming aunts). What was once thought to be a mother-daughter relationship between the two was since developed into a romantic one. Neither could have been happier.

It had already been established when they shared a class together that Rose was a Disney fanatic. When Rose discovered that Mal had never seen a Disney movie, she was absolutely devastated and decided that Mal needed an immediate remedy.

So when Mal and Rose started dating, they agreed to have a weekly Disney Night, where they would stay in and watch one. They started at the beginning with the very first, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and went down the list.

They were on their fifteenth week, and Rose was especially excited that she finally got to show Mal her all-time favorite Disney movie.

Mal sat in her large chair while Rose readied the DVD on her wide-screen tv. The younger girl then skipped over to her girlfriend and cozied right in the same chair (Mal had a large couch, but Rose liked taking advantage of such small space). They skipped the aged commercials that announced movies no longer in theaters, and started playing. The film had opening credits that they felt comfortable talking through.

"I'm certain Disney has much better movies, and you're excited for this one?" Mal was a feminist, and from what she had heard of the movie and its heteronormativity, it did not seem like one she was bound to enjoy. Despite that, the movie held a very special place in Rose's heart.

"Just watch it, Mal," she replied, not deterred by how unamused her lover was. "It's such a beautiful movie! I used to watch it all the time as a kid, it drove my aunts crazy." She giggled.

That's one thing it has going for it, Mal thought with a smile, wrapping her arm around her younger companion, who habitually played with her fingers.

"Plus, I think you'll really like the villain," Rose snuggled into Mal's chest coyly. "She's an eeeevil fairy."

"An evil fairy, you say?" she smirked, her interest piqued. Just how evil could a fairy possibly be?

Once the movie started, Mal had taken an interest to the art design and its historical accuracy for that time period. From all the colors and movement, she could see why a little Rose would be so taken with this film.

Rose adored the three good fairies and always had. They were like the three aunts she wished she had. Clumsy, but well-meaning, as opposed to flippant and easily-annoyed. Mal, however, did not care for them, nor the gifts they had to offer the little princess.

"Beauty? Song?" she scoffed. "I've been around long enough to know that you can't get by on a pretty face and a nice singing voice."

"I can name a few performers who would say different," Rose giggled.

"Considering Snow White and Cinderella, they should have blessed Aurora with competence and political savvy."

Then the grand entrance of the "evil fairy" appeared, and Rose kept her eye on Mal's reactions to her. She was hooked, and Rose was very proud of herself.

"Oh, I like her," Mal passed her final judgement of the character Maleficent. "But the king and queen are fools for not inviting her to a christening. It's one of the biggest insults of that century." Her commentary on the movie was endearing. If she was making comments like this during a movie, it meant that she was enjoying herself.

But of course the movie had it's silent moments.

When teenage Princess Aurora finally made it to the screen, Rose remained uncharacteristically still, watching the screen intensely. Mal noticed she was blushing.

"Do you have a crush on a fictional character?" she mused.

"Maybe… I just think she's really pretty, okay?" Rose laughed, then continued to fawn over the princess. Mal loved how infatuated she was with the princess. She hadn't changed very much at all since they first met, and that reminded her of Rose's unsubtle crush on her from high school.

"I'm having a hard time believing this Aurora is sixteen." she commented. "You certainly didn't have an hourglass look when you were her age."

"Were you checking me out?" Rose teased.

"Certainly not. I was sixteen once, and I didn't have such welcoming curves either." She pouted, but that moment took the opportunity to check Rose out. She could do it all she wanted now, and Rose loved the way she looked at her. But in this case, Rose wanted her to keep watching the movie. She promised that after it, they could do a bit of roleplay if Mal liked. And she would.

As predicted, Mal was not amused by Prince Philip and his rather "creepy" air of being on the brink of stalking Princess Aurora. Rose tried convincing her that he was trying to be romantic, but the older woman couldn't be swayed to believe it. She couldn't be swayed either, when Aurora started crying over not being able to see him again.

"It's no wonder she's crying. If I had to wear a frightfully unstylish dress in a hideous periwinkle color, I'd cry too."

"Hehe, that's not why she's crying. Not only is she never seeing someone she likes ever again, but she's being forced to rule a kingdom. She lived a simple life and now she's being married off to some prince she doesn't know." Rose defended.

"Well. I suppose that also true."

The movie played, comments were made, Rose cried even though she knew what was going to happen, and Mal was incredibly impressed with the fight scene at the end. Overall, she genuinely enjoyed it, not just for Rose's sake, and it made her happy.

"I still think Maleficent and Aurora should have ended up together." Mal stated, turning off the television and DVD player. "They could have worked something out. Both were sensible people."

"Hehe, maybe King Stefan was really behind all the chaos and we just never saw it."

"Yes, that's it." she nodded, satisfied with that idea. "When they do the remake, I expect full coverage of Maleficent's side of the story."

"I'll write them a letter. In fact..." Rose smiled, crawling over Mal and straddling her in her chair. "...I have a scene in mind that they could use. Do you want to see it?" She wrapped her arms around her neck, arching down to kiss her.

"Yes," she replied, tilting her chin up.


	5. Iron Burns

Today was not as successful as Maleficent had hoped. She and a group of concerned citizens of the city of Moors went to the King Steel Industry building to speak to the board of directors. It was made up of men and women dressed in over-extravagant worth clothes and jewelry. Quite a glittering assemblage, but none of them were the wiser of the bigger problem at hand. There needed to be control taken of the pollution of the iron and steel company, and naturally their CEO, Stefan, wasn't there to attend. Afraid to face her, as usual. Good. He should be afraid.

Storming out of the room, along with a few others who decided not to linger, Maleficent went to her black hybrid car. Everyone else was starting to leave before they were arrested for something ridiculous, but she stayed in her vehicle for a few minutes to catch her breath. She had been mentally preparing herself for a debate with the entire board room and she had to slowly release all that pent up energy before she drove in a fit of rage.

She angrily poked the dragon charm hanging from her rearview mirror. Her word would be heeded. She would be listened to if it was the last thing she did. She cared about Moors too much to leave it in the state it was in.

The passenger side of the door opened, and Maleficent half-expected her partner Diaval to be the one hopping in. But to her surprise, it was a beautiful young woman with golden hair.

"Thank you for picking me up, papa, I thought you might have-" Papa? She was definitely meaning somebody else. The girl looked to her left and upon making eye contact with Maleficent gasped, realizing that she was indeed in the wrong car.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I mistook your car for my father's, he has the exact same one and I-"

Maleficent raised her hand, chuckling. "Please. It was an accident." She was charming to say the least. Very courteous and thoughtful.

The woman smiled, certainly relieved that she wasn't being yelled at. "I'm Aurora." She offered her hand.

"Maleficent." She put her hand out and gently shook the smaller hand in hers. It started coming back to her now. She recognized her from before. This girl had joined her on a lot of her peaceful protests. She never stopped to ask who she was because she simply assumed she was just being a normal rebellious teenager who didn't understand what she was protesting for.

"I know who you are," she replied, continuing with her contagious smile.

"Do you?"

"You're the head of the movement against the steel company. You've done a lot of good things for the environment." She explained. "I've been following your website and Twitter ever since I was in middle school."

So she was a follower of hers. It made this encounter slightly less awkward for the older woman. She thanked her for her support, and the two talked for a few more minutes until Aurora looked distressedly out the car window.

"It looks like my father really did forget about me." She sighed and looked down toward her feet, beginning to fiddle with her index finger. "He was supposed to be at the board meeting today. He knew you made an appointment, he told me."

He told her? "How do you mean?" How did this girl's father possibly know she scheduled an appointment with the CEO? Unless he was the-

"Oh, I'm sorry. My father is Stefan. That's why… he was supposed to be here. And I was supposed to go back home with him." Aurora frowned. The look did not suit her. "I guess I'll have to call him." She took out her light blue cell phone with pink flowers on it and started calling him. She could vaguely make out the sound of ringing through the plastic casing.

"If he's going to be picking you up, I'll just leave you here then." She certainly didn't want the gossip about her socializing with Stefan's daughter. There would be all sorts of talk of her trying to politically sway his kid, even when she seemed to be doing just fine finding out the truth for herself.

"Please stay! I don't want to be left here alone, you're the only one I trust." She looked desperate and near tears. It was clear to Maleficent that Aurora was upset about something more than just her father not bothering to give her a lift.

She slowly blinked and looked away. "Very well." It wasn't like she could say no to a face like that. This girl could smile like that and get away with murder. If she could even bring herself to hurt a teensy little bug. "I'm sure your father isn't very happy with you joining my protests. I have a mind to forbid you from them."

Would she really do that? Could she? Aurora stared at her in disbelief. Even Maleficent couldn't believe what she was saying in that moment. It really was for the girl's own good. If she got too caught up in the protests, Aurora would likely be put in jail.

"But I believe you're old enough to make your own decisions. So I wouldn't keep you from fighting for what you believe in." Even if you're making enemies of your own family, Maleficent thought. But Stefan was doing a good job of it himself by leaving his only child to fend for herself in an area she didn't feel completely safe in.

Aurora's smile grew larger than before, so big and genuine it made her eyes squint adorably. "Thank you, Maleficent." Her eyes snapped to her phone. It must have gone to voicemail. "He's not picking up." She sank back in the car seat. Now what was she going to do? She lived too far uptown to walk.

After moments of silence, Aurora softly spoke, "I don't suppose you could take me home?"

There it was. The beginning of the rumors would start here if she answered yes. People would say she took Aurora for ransom in the name of bringing down her father's company. And she would be arrested for kidnapping. Granted, she broke a couple laws in the name of protecting the environment, but nothing that drastic.

But again. Maleficent couldn't say no to that face. "Of course." How did she manage to stand her ground for all these years when she couldn't oppose this young woman for even a second?

And again, Aurora smiled brightly at her. If something so simple made her this happy, she wondered how happy she'd be were she offered something truly amazing. Perhaps one day, when all of this was over with and the pollution in the city ceased, Maleficent could ask to spend more time with her outside of these demonstrations, and get to know her better.

Despite the agreement to familiarize herself with Aurora after the rioting, they continued to talk on the long car ride to Stefan's estate. She got to know the girl more as they spoke to each other. Aurora was truly remarkable and smart. She was kind and gentle, loved birds and animals. Enthusiastic about what she loved.

Part of her wondered how such a wonderful young lady could be the offspring of such an ignorant fool. But the bigger part of her was relieved at her brilliance. And ecstatic to have met her.

She felt purpose in her actions before, but now to share them with Aurora renewed that passion she had. Already she was growing to care deeply for her.

While the drive was long, it sadly had to come to an end for them both. It was minutes of sitting in the driveway, smiling at each other, before Aurora even attempted to reach for the car door.

"If you're ever having troubles at home, please call me." Maleficent offered.

"Thank you. I will." She said. "And thank you for bringing me to my dad's." Maleficent observed that Aurora didn't say "home" this time. She didn't think it had a deeper meaning, but it was still a change she noticed.

"Anytime." She nodded, lips lifting at the sides.

Aurora again gestured her hand for a shake. Maleficent took it, but instead gently kissed the back of her fingers. She felt the young woman gasp, and looked up to see her cheeks a darker shade of pink. And again she smiled big and honest.

"I'll see you again." She didn't take her hand back right away.

"Yes."


End file.
